Nick
Nick is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Loves: Kielbasa Hates: Dancing Occupation: None On his free days, Nick enjoys kayaking and whitewater rafting with his buddy Mitch. Although Nick is a pro on the rapids, out of water he can be rather clumsy. To cut down on the bumps and bruises, Nick started wearing his life-vest and helmet when walking around town. He may get some strange looks, but better safe than sorry! Appearance Nick has pale skin, oval-shaped eyes, black hair, and freckled cheeks. He wears a blue shirt under an orange lifevest, brown pants held by a brown belt, and brown shoes with black laces and soles. Clean-Up His outfit besomes his Style B. His helmet is rounded. His clothing is more detailed. Styles Style A He wears his Style B outfit, but without his life jacket or helmet. Style B (Papa Louie 3) He wears his Style B, but a white helmet, a turquoise shirt under a yellow life jacket, and white shoes with black soles and blue laces. Style H He wears a white and blue striped shirt under a burgundy-colored life-vest, and a boater hat with a burgundy band during Gondola 500 in Papa's Pastaria. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Pork *Hot Sauce *White Rice *Onions *Tomatoes Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *French Toast *4 Butters *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Onion Ring *Pickle *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Spicy Garlic Shrimps (left) *8 Medium Chicken Wings (right) *Mango Chili Dip *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Cherry Holiday (Onionfest) *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Gummy Onion, Frosted Onion, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Sourballs **Rock Candy **Frosted Onion, Sarge Gobstopper, Frosted Onion Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwis *Blue Moon Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Radiatori *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Crushida Pepper *4 Shrimps *5 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Gondola 500) *Al Dente Mafaldine *Hurry Curry *Garlic Rush *4 Shrimps *5 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Kiwis *Blue Moon Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *White Chocolate Topping *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Long John with Blueberry Custard **Orange Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle *Blueberry Roll Donut with Blueberry Custard **Powdered Sugar **Blue Moon Drizzle **Mini Mallows Holiday (Summer Luau) *Blueberry Long John with Maui Meringue **Yellow Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Regular Seashell with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle *Blueberry Roll with Maui Meringue **Powdered Sugar **Luau Punch Drizzle **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Spicy Garlic Shrimp (left) *6 Medium Hog Wings (right) *Mango Chili *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheese (top) *8 Sausages *4 Banana Peppers (bottom) *4 Fresh Garlic (bottom) *Light Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! *Pumpernickel with Asiago Cheese *Regular Grill *Pulled Pork *Bacon *Shredded Lettuce *Sauteed Onions *Buffalo Sauce *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Holiday (New Year) *Pumpernickel with Gruyere Cheese *Regular Grill *Mac n' Cheese *Pulled Pork *Bacon *Buffalo Sauce *Mac n' Cheese *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner A *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Gummy Onion **Paper Umbrella *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion **Gummy Pineapple Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Frosting **Rock Candy **Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner A *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Gummy Onion, Paper Umbrella, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion, Gummy Pineapple, Gummy Onion Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Graham Cracker Crust *Kiwi Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Kiwi Filling *Lattice Top *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Kiwi Slices (Outer Ring) Holiday (Summer Luau) *Graham Cracker Crust *Kiwi Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Passionfruit Filling *Lattice Top *Luau Punch Drizzle (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Maui Meringue Dollops (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Pork *Hot Sauce *White Rice *Onions *Tomatoes *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Salsa Picante Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread with Pork *Lone Star Pit Sauce *White Rice *Onions *Tomatoes *Fried Onion Strings *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Carrots **Snow Peas *Saba *Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (BavariaFest) *Nori with Shiso Rice *Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Carrots **Snow Peas *Saba *Marzen Mustard *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Blueberry French Toast *Maple Syrup *Blueberry French Toast *4 Butters *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Summer Luau) *Blueberry French Toast *Passionfruit Drizzle *Blueberry French Toast *4 Butters *Toasted Coconut *Drink: **Large Luau Punch with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *BBQ Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Pulled Porks (Bottom) *8 Sausages (All) *4 Asiago Cheeses (Top) *4 Fresh Garlics (Bottom) *Light Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Summer Luau) * Crispy Crust * BBQ Sauce with Provolone Cheese * 4 Pulled Porks (Bottom) * 8 Ahi Tunas (All) * 4 Asiago Cheeses (Top) * 4 Fresh Garlics (Bottom) * Light Bake * Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Medium Cheddar Corn Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun * Mustard * Lone Star Pit Sauce * Pulled Pork * Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Starlight Sparkler ** Medium Jubilee Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD * Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Dried Kiwi ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Coconut ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rock Candy * Waffle Cone, Sugarplum, Waffle Cone Holiday (Onionfest) * Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Sourballs ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Coconut ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rock Candy * Sourballs * Waffle Cone, Gummy Onion, Waffle Cone Papa's Scooperia To Go! * Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Dried Kiwi ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Coconut ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rock Candy * Waffle Cone, Sugarplum, Waffle Cone Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Pistachio Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Capirotada Blend **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Coconut **Pistachio Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Rock Candy *Cinco Swirls *Waffle Cone, Sugarplum, Waffle Cone Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Peri Peri Hog Wings (Left) * 2 Spicy Garlic Shrimps (Right) * 2 French Fries (Right) * Ranch Dip * Hummus Dip * Ranch Dip Holiday (Halloween) * 4 Peri Peri Hog Wings (Left) * 2 Ecto Shrimps (Right) * 2 French Fries (Right) * Ranch Dip * Purple Pesto Dip * Ranch Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Long John ** Apricot Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle * Blueberry Roll with Blueberry Custard ** Powdered Sugar ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Mini Mallows * Regular Round Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Rock Candy Holiday (Summer Luau) * Blueberry Long John ** Apricot Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle * Blueberry Roll with Maui Meringue ** Powdered Sugar ** Luau Punch Drizzle ** Mini Mallows * Regular Round Donut ** Sunshine Icing ** Rock Candy Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 8 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 31 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 33 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 46 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 26 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 44 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 53 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 43 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 53 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 10 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 30 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 45 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 19 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Pork. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Pretzel Bun. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Frosted Onion. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Gondola 500 and Hurry Curry. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go! and Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Maui Meringue. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Shrimp Tempura. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Pulled Pork. *In Papa's Scooperia To Go!, he is unlocked with Capirotada Blend. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Nick is a playable character in the game. He is the second customer rescued in Level 5 and needs the Gliding Skill. His Special Skill is Swim Boost and his weapon is Paddle. Trivia *Nick is the only customer to debut in one game and then be absent in the next game. *He and Georgito are the only Papa's Taco Mia! debutants to be absent in a Gameria. *He is the only customer absent in Papa's Freezeria not to debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! *He fills in for Deano during Gondola 500 in Papa's Pastaria. *He is the only Papa's Taco Mia! debutant to appear in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! *When Deano is the first customer during Portallini Feast in Papa's Cheeseria, Nick "paddles" the gondola car. *He is the only customer to get his casual attire updated in Papa's Bakeria while debuting in non-casual attire. Order Tickets Nick Taco.png|Nick's Taco Mia! order Nick's Pancakeria Order.png|Nick's Pancakeria order Nick Burger.png|Nick's Burgeria HD order Nick Wingeria.png|Nick's Wingeria order Nick Hot Doggeria.png|Nick's Hot Doggeria order Nick BTG.png|Nick's Burgeria To Go! order NickOrder.png|Nick's Cupcakeria order during Onionfest Nick Regular.png|Nick's Cupcakeria regular order Nick Freezeria HD.png|Nick's Freezeria HD order Nick Pastaria.png|Nick's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Nick Pasta.png|Nick's Pastaria regular order Nick's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Nick's Freezeria To Go! order Nick Summer.png|Nick's Donuteria order during Summer Luau Papa's Donuteria Nick (Regular).png|Nick's Donuteria regular order Nick Medium.png|Nick's Wingeria HD order Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Nick.png|Nick's Pizzeria To Go! order Nick's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Nick's Cheeseria order during New Year Nick's Cheeseria Order.png|Nick's Cheeseria regular order Nick Summer CTG.png|Nick's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Nick CTG.png|Nick's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Nick Summer Luau.png|Nick's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Nick CHD.png|Nick's Cupcakeria HD regular order Nick summer.png|Nick's Bakeria order during Summer Luau Nik.jpg|Nick's Bakeria order nicktmhs.png|Nick's Taco Mia HD order during Starlight BBQ nicktmh.png|Nick's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Nick (Holiday).png|Nick's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Nick (Regular).png|Nick's Sushiria regular order Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Nick (Holiday).png|Nick's Taco Mia To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Pancakeria HD Nick (Holiday).png|Nick's Pancakeria HD order during Summer Luau Pancakeria HD Nick (Regular).png|Nick's Pancakeria HD regular order Nick’s order in Pizzeria HD during Summer Luau.jpeg|Nick's Pizzeria HD order during Summer Luau Nick Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Nick's Pizzeria HD regular order E4FA8670-28FB-4B76-9FD1-55CDFB59D72E.jpeg|Nick’s Hot Doggeria HD Order during Starlight BBQ 7CA4C464-84CD-4949-92E9-F837F1286756.jpeg|Nick’s Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Nick (Holiday).png|Nick's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Nick (Regular).png|Nick's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Nick's Scooperia OnionfestOrder.png|Nick's Scooperia/HD order during Onionfest Screen Shot 2018-10-24 at 8.22.33 PM.png|Nick's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Nick (Holiday).jpg|Nick's Scooperia To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Scooperia To Go! Nick (Regular).jpg|Nick's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Nick (Holiday).jpg|Nick's Pancakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Nick regular ptg order.jpeg|Nick's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 7B09C351-B626-4A70-862C-1C30BC8CB369.jpeg|Nick’s Wingeria To Go! order during Halloween 0802F2F1-B017-4B71-BC8E-8CE4E8679EFA.jpeg|Nick’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Nick’s DTG! Summer Luau order.JPG|Nick's Donuteria To Go! order during Summer Luau. Nick’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Nick's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 307DE3DD-030E-4A13-97B4-05B72AB89C7A.jpeg|Nick’s Cheeseria To Go! order during New Year 8495A53F-DD18-4820-897C-CA49AC0E2CD6.jpeg|Nick’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order F2450B4E-F311-4F4D-9BF3-5E3ED20E8989.jpeg|Nick's Bakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau 38161561-F0A6-49EE-9FAA-944F5EA72F3F.jpeg|Nick's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery 66.jpg FileMad nick ppa 1.jpg Nick (Taco Mia).png Nick new costumer.jpg Nicky.png Papas-Pancakeria-Taking-your-customers-order-isnt-as-easy-as-you-think.jpg Th Nick.png Nick2.png Picture 36.png Nick angry.png Nick unlocked.png|Nick in Papa's Pancakeria Nick Regular.jpg Nick and Mitch With Kenji and Greg.png i finally unlocked Nick.png|Nick in Cupcakeria Perfect nick.png|Perfect score on Nick Perfect Cupcakes for Nick 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Nick.png sleepy nick.png|Nick's Sleepy Eyes Perfect Breakfast for Nick.png Nick gondalier badge.png|Nick's Cameo in the Gondoliers Badge Bandicam 2013-12-11 13-11-41-672.jpg|Nick as a gondolier nick icon.png (Pastaria) Nick as a star customer during Gondola 500.png nick, gondoling gino romano.png|Nick, giving Gino Romano a gondola ride Nick and Mitch Waiting in Pastaria.png Okay Pasta - Nick.png Okay Pasta - Nick 2.png Nick talking with Radlynn.png|Nick talking to Radlynn nick's new toy.png clover and nick.png|Nick with Clover i unlocked nick.png|Unlocking Nick in Donuteria nick dancing.png|Nick Dancing perfect on nick.png|A Perfect order on Nick Nick and rico.png|Nick dining with Rowdy Rico Nick Taco Mia Perfect.png|Nick loves his perfect pork taco! Swimboost.jpg Swimmingskill.jpg papa louie about to rescue Nick.png|Nick is about to be rescued by Papa Louie nick about to rescue Ivy.png|Nick about to rescue Ivy nick finds Penny and Alberto.png|Nick finding Alberto and Penny nick saves the day.png|Nick rescued Alberto and Penny nick and kahuna.png|Nick with the Kahuna kahuna's proud of Nick.png Nick in the X Zone.png|Nick in the X Zone Nick in the X Zone 2.png Nick in the X Zone 3 - about to rescue Xolo.png|Nick about to rescue Xolo Kahuna's proud of Nick 2.png|Nick after he rescued Xolo and Kahuna is smiling for him (Nick) Nick pl3.png Cus.JPG Nick Cheeseria Perfect.png|Nick is happy as I am about to get a special order! Nick Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Nick has a perfect hot dog in Hot Doggeria Nickperfect.png|Nick is excited with his perfect chicken wings! nick gone go carting.png|Nick in Papa's Raceway nick and greg.png|Nick with Greg nick giving Kahuna a ride.png|Nick giving Kahuna a gondola ride Nick and Perri on the roof.png|Nick with Perri Nicky big boy has a golden envelope.png|Nick with a Golden Envelope nicky big boy smiling.png|Nick with a smile on his face Epicfail!!!!!!.jpg|Epic Failure! Nick not pleased.png|Nick is not pleased. Poor Nick.png Nick - Papa Bakeria.png|Nick's new look in Papa's Bakeria Nick - Papa Bakeria 2.png Nick - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Style B in Papa's Bakeria (reverting back to his life vest look) Nick Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Nick! Nick Perfecto Bakeria.png TM Debuts.png bandicam 2016-09-29 19-38-51-648.jpg Angry Nick (Cleaned) (B).PNG IMG 0933.JPG|Nick's perfect Sunrise Supreme! Nick so close!.png|So close! IMG_1627.PNG|Why am I dancing to this? I hate dancing! IMG_0011.JPG 256231BF-02CD-4B7D-B38A-4134DD514DB2.png IMG_0367.PNG PPCKTG blog outside1.jpg IMG_0474.PNG IMG_0619.PNG IMG_0808.PNG IMG_0882.PNG Taco Mia HD - Nick.PNG AB233BD9-C9D6-4AA0-ADB9-1C194EB69BA5.png|Perfection on Pancakes Nick Perfect Sundee.png IMG 1054.PNG 6B837534-9735-4DF1-A991-18D6422AD193.png|We don’t serve Golds until Year 3, dude.... Nick Finger Point.png|Nick is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_1253.PNG 31C080BD-387B-49CF-B8B7-D0C6664928CA.png Nick Not Pleased.png nick perfect dog.jpg|Perfect hot dog IMG_4767.PNG 06E4B9E2-384A-4476-9C9A-0C73D68A2B20.png perfect43.jpg|A perfect Orchard Tart for Nick + Biker Helmet Unlocked! perfect98.jpg 050D9B0C-EB05-4BFC-9E24-00C90B768710.jpeg Fan Art Nick art.png And the next papa s restaurant is.jpg|Nick and Greg by Mage blahblah.png|By Almei It's ok little bro.png greg and nick and yippy.png|Greg, Nick, Yippy Mitch and Nick by lemonade813.jpg|Mitch and Nick by Lemonade813 flipline nick and deano by 763lilypadpandaowl-d93sjye.png|by 763Lilypadpandaowl NickChibi.jpg|Chibi Nick by EverythingIsPossibleXVI Flipline - Nick.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Greg_Nick_Yippy_by_Lemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 Nick by Nuusae.jpeg|By Nuusae Boater Nick.jpg|By: Masterafly es:Nick no:Nick pl:Nick Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:N Characters